My first day at HogwartsRW
by harmonybyrd
Summary: The first day at hogwarts from Ron's POV. Please read and review:)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi! I hope you enjoy reading this story, leave a review for me to let me know what you think (criticisms are welcome and flames will be tolerated so long as you tell me why my story's bad). I bet a lot of people have done this kind of thing before, but please at least have a look at mine. If you've just eaten, are about to eat or are eating as you read this then I advise you not to read past the third last paragraph as it has material in it which will not doubt put you off your food. You have been warned!  
  
My first day at Hogwarts. By Ron Weasley.  
  
"Come on, Ron you can do better than this!" Charlie yelled.  
  
Easy enough for you to say, you're on the sidelines, I thought angrily as I ducked yet another blow from the troll. I couldn't see how they'd be able to sort us by putting us up against a troll.  
  
This hadn't looked quite so bad when everyone else had been doing. But then, everyone else had used a spell, me, I didn't know any. My whole family, along with the rest of the school was watching me, yelling advice to me, criticising me.  
  
Suddenly the troll swung its club at me before I had time to move. I whipped my wand out and tried to say an incantation, but my voice had suddenly gone. The troll's swing knocked Charlie's old wand from my hands, and sent me flying backwards.  
  
I sat up, looking around desperately for my wand, painfully aware that the troll was coming for me again.  
  
It raised its club.  
  
I tried to get up, but the floor seemed to have turned to ice beneath me and I kept slipping.  
  
It ran towards me.  
  
I managed to get up, but I couldn't get away, my cloak was caught on something. I turned around to see what it was.  
  
The troll was standing on my cloak to stop me from getting away.  
  
It swung the club down.  
  
I closed my eyes, mental visions of a horrible death chasing one another in my mind. The death blow, however, didn't come. Instead I heard my sister Ginny cry "Rictasempra!"  
  
The troll was blasted backwards and landed unconscious on the floor. I opened my eyes. Ginny looked on me with pity, the rest of my family, however, looked ashamed of me. 4 Dumbledore, looking about six foot tall now, came over and said "I'm very sorry Mr Weasley, but seeing as your little sister defeated the troll and not you, we cannot except you into Hogwarts this year, goodbye."  
  
The whole school began to laugh at me, Mum and Dad and my brothers began yelling all kinds of stuff at me, like how they were ashamed of me, I'd disgraced the family, that I was the first Weasley not to be excepted in to Hogwarts and stuff like that.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" I screamed, sitting up in my bed.  
  
For this I received an indignant look from Percy who was sitting on the end of my bed and had clearly going on about how privileged I was for going to Hogwarts without realising I was asleep. "Well," he said sounding very annoyed "Despite your obvious disagreement I would count it an honour you got into Hogwarts."  
  
He then got up and left shutting my bedroom door so hard I could almost accuse him of slamming it.  
  
I looked at my watch. It was 4.36am. I sighed and lay down again, staring up at the ceiling. That nightmare had been all Fred's fault.  
  
He'd told me yesterday that to sort new students into their houses they had to fight a troll and I admit it was pretty stupid of me to believe it.  
  
I decided that I wouldn't say anything about that nightmare to anyone in case Fred and George found out, and realised I'd actually believed it. I'd never hear the end of it if they did find out.  
  
I didn't feel like I'd be able to get back to sleep, so I checked that I had everything in my trunk. I wondered briefly what Percy had been saying to me and why he hadn't realised that I was asleep.  
  
Having checked that everything was there, I climbed back in to bed with my "Flying with the canons book and began to read. I hardly ever read in bed, only when I'm trying to take my mind off something, and even then it's usually something to do with Quidditch.  
  
That was one of the things about Hogwarts I was really looking forward to, the Quidditch. I knew from Charlie about the different matches between houses, I couldn't wait! Fred and George told me all about the pitch, they'd told me so much that I knew my way around that pitch before I'd even seen it.  
  
I'd heard we'd have flying lessons there too. It's going to be great, I thought, in my second year I might try out to get on to my house team (probably as a sub, but then it's better than nothing).  
  
I must have fallen asleep again because suddenly Dad was shaking me awake. "Come on, Ron, up you get. Big day today," I sat up at those words and Dad, satisfied I was awake, left, no doubt to wake up Fred and George.  
  
With those last three words Dad had undone all the work I'd put in early this morning to forget that today was my first day of Hogwarts.  
  
I sighed and got up. I'd have to move quickly if I wanted to make it to the bathroom first. Fred and George can move remarkably fast considering they only just woke up and are grumbling about having to get up so early and how they could do with more sleep.  
  
Too late. I had a fleeting glimpse of a red haired person (which in my house doesn't really narrow it down) slamming the bathroom door a millisecond before Fred cashed in to said door (at least I thought it was Fred, I'd only just got up and my brain wasn't in gear yet).  
  
"GEORGE! GET OUT OF THERE! I NEED THE LOO!!!"  
  
It was Fred.  
  
I walked past him as he began pounding furiously on the door and continued downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
On the last flight of stairs I almost had a heart attack as Mum stuck her head round the corner and shouted "WHO SLAMMED THAT DOOR?" In this family you develop either a loud voice or be good at shouting (or in Ginny's case a tendency to never shut up) so you made yourself heard in conversations and arguments.  
  
Mum then pushed past me and gave Fred and George a hammering (George for slamming the door, Fred for shouting and trying to break the bathroom door down).  
  
I sat down opposite Ginny and poured out a bowl of cereal. Ginny began nattering away, telling me how lucky I was to being going to Hogwarts this year. I ignored her for the most part. I was reaching breaking point, and listening to Ginny chatter away for fifteen minutes about how she wished she was in my place wasn't going to help. If anything it'd make me snap and I'd throttle her.  
  
Then mum came downstairs and saw I was still in my pyjamas. "RONALD WEASLEY, GET UP THOSE STAIRS AND GET DRESSED!!"  
  
I dashed upstairs just in time to see George emerge from the bathroom only to be seized and put in a headlock by Fred. Seizing my chance I shifted around the fighting twins and slipped into the bathroom unnoticed. A few minutes later I heard Fred shouting and pounding on the door, but I ignored him.  
  
When I opened the door Fred grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and threw me out of the way. I picked myself up off the floor in time to see the bathroom door slam. Sensing Mum would come charging up the stairs any minute to find and scream her head off at the culprit I legged it back to my room sharpish.  
  
Ten minutes later I was dressed with Scabbers in my pocket and was trying to drag my trunk down the stairs. Then Percy came over and informed me I was going about it all the wrong way, I asked him what the right way was and he retorted that he'd show me. He picked up the trunk and began to carry it down the stairs. I grinned, for someone who's supposed to be as smart as he is Percy's pretty stupid.  
  
I followed Percy downstairs in to the kitchen where Mum was waiting along with Ginny, who was coming along to see us off. Mum was stalking about bad temperedly muttering to herself about how we were all going to be late and we'd miss the train and I'd miss my first proper day of school, etc.  
  
Dad, it seemed, had just received an owl from the ministry and had to dash off. He said hurried goodbyes to Percy (telling him how proud he and Mum were of him now he was a prefect, making Percy swell with pride and self importance), Ginny (telling her not feel upset, as this time next year it'd be her first day at Hogwarts) and me (he told me not worry about anything and that'd I'd be fine and that he and Mum would be proud of me no matter what and that the important thing was to try and enjoy myself and to try and make some friends and a load of other stuff which was probably supposed to make me feel better about my first day, but basically didn't).  
  
Fred and George charged downstairs, dragging their trunks behind them (the way their trunks banged against the steps must have killed Mum, especially seeing as on one of them the carpet tore away from the stair).  
  
Dad said goodbye to them, hoped they had a good year, reminded them of some agreement they'd made about them being good (I wondered how far away from home we'd be before they went back on it), said one last, general goodbye to us all, kissed Mum and dashed off to the car.  
  
As soon as Dad left Mum began having a fit about the muggle taxis she'd hired and kept grumbling over and over that we'd be late. They arrived at half nine (which was the time mum had asked them to come - she's a real worrier my mum), though they seemed a bit confused by our trunks and Percy's new owl, Hermes, but they began to pack our trunks all the same.  
  
"Right," said Mum looking frantically around the kitchen for her handbag (which had been in her hand a few minutes ago) "Fred, George you and Ginny will come in the first taxi with me. Percy, you and Ron go in the other one."  
  
I let out a small groan thinking Percy would bore me all the way to Kings Cross station going on about family pride and house pride and other boring things, but it turned out he wouldn't be able to because mum told us since the drivers were muggles we weren't to say anything about Hogwarts or magic, if they asked we were going away to boarding school (which wasn't really lying).  
  
Mum found her handbag and one of the drivers poked his head around the door to say they were ready to go. I could see the other driver through the window holding a hissing Hermes at arms length as he set the cage down in one of the cabs.  
  
"Right time to go everyone!" said mum brightly. Suddenly it was as though my cereal had turned to butterflies and then to huge, live pythons, wriggling around, trying to get out of my stomach via my mouth. I felt something move up my throat with horrifying speed. I clapped a hand over my mouth, ran upstairs to the bathroom and threw up.  
  
They must have been able to hear downstairs because I heard mum say "First day at boarding school, he's a bit nervous."  
  
  
  
A/N: hope you liked it and that the last part didn't make you feel sick. Please leave a review for me, though bare in mind this is my first HP fic and that I'm new to writing fan fiction in general. I'll hopefully add another chapter soon, and maybe do a story about the first day from Hermione's POV If people like this one. 


	2. The station

Disclaimer: I stupidly didn't put this in my first chapter, so I'll add it in now; I do not own Ron or any of the characters in this story, they belong to the almighty J.K.Rowling *bows down in reverence of J.K.Rowling* and I am merely borrowing them, as many thousands of fans on this site do, for this story from which I shall receive no profit. It is a mere work of fan fiction and I do not mean to infringe on any of the HP copyrights. This chapter will have quite a few bits and pieces I've copied out of the book, after all, who am I to re-write the noble works of Rowling? Please, please leave a review, it would mean a lot to me (.  
  
Chapter Two; The Station.  
  
The ride to the station was boring to say the least as, despite the fact that Percy had been forbidden to talk about magic or Hogwarts, still managed to lecture me about traditional rivalries between houses, people I should watch out for, people I shouldn't hang around with (basically Fred and George, Lee Jordan and any of their friends) and if anyone was bullying me I should go to the teachers right away (if not them then him or one of the other non-Slytherin prefects, as apparently their nepotism for their own house even swayed them from their prefect duties to other houses).  
  
The taxi driver didn't help my nerves too much either as he started going on about on his first day at secondary school when a gang of older lads stuffed his head down the toilet at lunch time.  
  
I fiddled with the plastic bag Mum had given me (in case I was sick again). I was feeling really hungry and I was starting to wish I'd grabbed something from the kitchen, but I was feeling that nervous, I'd probably just have brought it back up again.  
  
When we got to the station the drivers unloaded our trunks and were good enough to help us find luggage trolleys for all our trunks (though this more because mum had used her powers of persuasion rather than out of the goodness of their hearts). Mum paid them a load of muggle money and we began to walk through the station.  
  
We got quite a few funny looks from the muggles hurrying to the different platforms, and I suppose we must have looked like a very odd procession to the muggles there; mum, a short and slightly plump woman, leading the way with Ginny walking beside her like an inferior officer, followed closely by Percy with an air of self-proclaimed importance, then Fred and George and lastly me, all four of us with trunks, and, in Percy's case an owl and all of us with flaming red hair (not the way I like to describe my hair, but everyone else seems to and I can't think of another way of describing it at the moment).  
  
I don't really see why we'd look out of place with trunks and Hermes, but I have been told that muggles see trunks as old-fashioned and that many of them will rarely see a real live owl in their whole life and having one for a pet (though apparently, a few muggles do own owls) is considered rather outlandish.  
  
It was very crowded, and there were a lot of people rushing and shoving to past, in front and in between us. But as we got down to our end of the station the crowds began to thin out considerably, no wonder really, there were only two platforms there. Or rather, there were three at this end of the station. It was just that the people rushing to platforms nine and ten didn't realise that there was another hidden platform.  
  
"It's the same every year," said Mum over her shoulder, though more to herself than to any of us, "Packed with muggles of course."  
  
As we neared the divide between the two platforms I began to see a few more students and their families.  
  
I then saw something I thought was rather odd; a boy, not to far behind us, with black hair and glasses, he looked quite short and skinny for his age, even more so because he was wearing clothes that must have been about ten times too big for him (I felt sympathy for him, I know what it's like to get, and be forced to wear, hand me downs - though mine are usually too small). He had an owl too; a proud looking snowy.  
  
But what struck me as odd was that he was on his own. He looked about my age too, so he was a first year.  
  
Did his Mum and Dad not care that it was his first day of school?  
  
Didn't they care that they wouldn't see him again for the next ten, maybe eleven months?  
  
Had they had to go to work like my dad?  
  
Did he have parents at all?  
  
It crossed my mind then that he was probably feeling even worse than me. After all I had Mum and Ginny to see me off and when I got to Hogwarts I'd have Percy, Fred and George to look after me (however annoying they all were).  
  
Though I was sure I'd never seen before, I was equally sure I recognised him from somewhere, though I couldn't think where. I considered whether I should go over and ask who he was. I decided against, he'd probably think I was weird. I'd probably see him around at Hogwarts anyway.  
  
I was brought sharply out of my train of thought as I realised that Fred (or was it George?) had stopped in front of me and I was in danger of crashing into him.  
  
"Now what's the platform number?" asked Mum, in a way I found rather patronizing.  
  
"Nine and three quarters!" Ginny piped up "Mum can't I go."  
  
"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."  
  
Percy marched towards the divide between the two platforms and disappeared through the wall. I'd seen this happen year in year out, and I'd been through as well, but seeing as this year was the year I'd be going through and not coming back through until I came home in June (or was it July?) at the start of the summer holidays. A crowd of tourists walked in between us, obscuring my view of Percy and by the time they'd cleared away he'd disappeared through the barrier and out of sight.  
  
Mum turned to one of the twins (I didn't know which one was which, and quite frankly I was past caring) and said "Fred, you next."  
  
The twin nearest her scowled "I'm not Fred, I'm George," he said peevishly "Honestly woman, call yourself our Mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"  
  
"Sorry, George, dear." Said Mum apologetically.  
  
"Only joking, I am Fred!" said Fred, grinning and then dashed at the divide.  
  
"Hurry up, Fred," called George, but no sooner had he said then Fred had disappeared, then, walking briskly, George followed him.  
  
"Excuse me!"  
  
Me, Mum and Ginny turned around and the speaker, the black haired boy with the snowy owl I'd seen a few minutes ago, came up to us.  
  
"Hullo, dear," said Mum "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." She added indicating me.  
  
"Yes," said the boy, glancing round at me and then back at Mum "The thing is - the thing is, I don't know how to-"  
  
"How to get on to the platform?" she asked. The boy nodded.  
  
"Not to worry," said Mum "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."  
  
"Er - OK" said the boy looking rather nervous.  
  
"Good luck," Ginny added.  
  
The boy walked briskly towards the divide, then broke into a run, then he disappeared through the divide.  
  
"Right, go on, Ron. Quickly now, me and Ginny will follow you through." Said Mum.  
  
I walked briskly towards the divide, angling the trolley slightly as though I meant to catch the train that had now stopped at platform ten. Then, six feet from the barrier, I straighten the trolley and broke into a run, closing my eyes for affect.  
  
When I opened them I was standing on platform nine and three quarters. I quickly pushed my trolley forwards and away from the divide to avoid having someone crash in to the back of me as they made it through the divide.  
  
I'd have liked to stand there for a minute to take in everything, but the platform was teeming with students and their parents, and, with only about five minutes before the train left, there was no time for me to get all starry eyed.  
  
Mum and Ginny came swiftly through the other side of the divide. "Come on Ron," said Mum, walking slightly ahead and leading the way.  
  
I noticed that Ginny, who had one hand on the handle bar of my luggage trolley, was being rather quiet. Far too quiet for her. "Ginny, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, really, it's nothing." Said Ginny, but I could tell there was something wrong. She was looking at the floor, trying to hide her face.  
  
"No, there's something up, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's just that, now you're going to school as well I'm going to be all on my own with Mum and Dad, and I won't - have - anyone - to - play - with." She wailed and then burst into tears.  
  
I was quite alarmed. I knew she'd miss me (I was certainly going to miss her in some way) but I didn't think it was as bad as this.  
  
"Hey," I said stopping the trolley, turning to face her and putting a hand on her shoulder "It'll only be for one year, then you'll be at Hogwarts with us too. This is only going to happen once, then in no time at all it'll be your first day and you'll find yourself being sick from nerves."  
  
The last remark made Ginny smile, though rather weakly. Then she gave me I big hug something which caught me off guard, I was about to pull away when I remembered just how miserable she'd looked a few minutes ago and I patted her somewhat awkwardly on her head.  
  
"Now, come on," I said pulling away "Mum'll go spare when she see she's lost us." Ginny giggled, and then we dashed forward quickly and managed to regain our place behind mum before she'd even noticed that we'd gone.  
  
"Fred? George? Are you there?" Mum was calling in the direction of some of the carriages at the back of the train.  
  
"Coming Mum." One of them called back, and a second later they hopped off the train from the third last compartment.  
  
Mum looked around at me and took out her hankie. "Ron, you've got something on your nose."  
  
I tried to move out of the way quickly but Mum managed to grab me before I could duck out of the way. It really stinks being the youngest boy in our family as whenever I try to do something (e.g. try and get away with not washing my face properly) the chances are at least one of my older brothers has done it before, so I can never get away with it.  
  
"Mum - geroff." I said breaking free.  
  
"Aaah, has ickle ronnie got somefink on his nosie? Said one of the twins. "Shut up," I snapped.  
  
"Where's Percy? Asked Mum. "He's coming now."  
  
Percy strode into sight self-importantly, already wearing his new school robes and his new prefect badge. "I can't stay long, mother," he said "I'm up front, the prefects have two compartments to themselves -"  
  
"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" asked George with an air of mock surprise "you should have said something, we had no idea."  
  
"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said Fred playing along "Once -" "Or twice -" "A minute -" "All summer -"  
  
"Oh, shut up," snapped Percy.  
  
"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" complained George.  
  
"Because he's a prefect," said mum fondly "All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there." She gave Percy a kiss, and then turned to the twins as he left.  
  
"Now, you two - this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've - you've blown up a toilet or -"  
  
"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet." "Great idea though, thanks, Mum"  
  
"It's not funny." Mum snapped, "and look after Ron."  
  
"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."  
  
"Shut up," I snapped again, then in a low voice to Ginny added "I think I'm coming out of this station a lot worse off than you." Ginny giggled.  
  
"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" said George building the atmosphere, something he's very good at. "You that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"  
  
"Who?" asked Mum curiously. "Harry Potter!"  
  
A/N: Should be adding the third chapter on soon, I reckon this story should be about five chapters long. Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Nisha (a.k.a # 1 HP fan): thanks very much. This isn't first ever fanfic, I have a LOTR story, but that's a little short on reviews ( never mind! Hope you enjoyed the second chapter and found it as imaginative as the first! (  
  
Basketballgrrl31: Thanks, glad you like my writing so much.  
  
Songbreeze the Omnipresent: Thank you v. much for reviewing and I'm glad you like my descriptions. So, am I an artist, or a writer? Take your time (but not too much time().  
  
RainbowWings: Hee hee you sound like the twins! V. glad you didn't detct any OCCness, I'd have been in real big trouble then! Now that you mention that thing with the troll I find it rather funny too! I was already thinking of doing a spin-off of Hermione's first day, I don't know if I'll do one from Malfoy's POV though, I'll have to think about that one. Hope I can get a decent sized review out of you for this chapter. 


End file.
